nuevo novio nuevos sentimientos
by Bants
Summary: Jade y Beck acaba de tener una pelea y Jade le pide ayuda a Tori para arreglar la situación con su novio pero al enterarse que Tori tiene un novio hace que empiece a dudar de sus sentimientos hacia la morena


**Hola yo de nuevo por aquí xD **

**Primero que nada quiero disculparme por no subir la continuidad de mi otra historia tú en mi vida yo en la tuya pero mi trabajo solo me da tiempo suficiente para dormir así que no sé cuándo subiré el próximo capitulo**

**Segundo este one-shot lo hice mientras viajaba en el bus para ir a mi trabajo así que no sé cómo habrá quedado solo espero que sea de su agrado**

**Tercero quiero aclarar que las letras **_**cursivas son los pensamientos de Jade**_

**Y por último agradecer todos los comentarios que he recibido sobre todo a ****arandiagrande que siempre cuento con su apoyo para cada una de mis historias**

**Bueno eso era todo sin más les dijo la historia**

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece le pertenece a dan y nickelodeon **

Habían pasado casi dos meses y su relación estaba casi igual que cuando terminaron siempre había peleas por los celos de Jade aunque ahora era mucho menos celosa que antes, pero aun así era todo lo mismo, el único cambio claro que presentaba la relación era que Jade aceptaba los consejos de Tori pero nada más y ni siquiera sabía por qué los estaba aceptando.

Jade Pov

Hoy me había ofrecido a llevar a Tori a HA, no por que quisiera llevarla sino porque necesitaba un consejo ya que anoche de nuevo había peleado con Beck.

"vega 15 minutos más estoy en tu casa"- _un mensaje corto y claro que podía entender claramente la idiota de Vega_

"está bien te espero: D"-_como odio las malditas caritas que me manda_

No respondí nada mas solo cogí mi auto y me fui a la casa de mi morena "amiga" para que me ayudara a solucionar mis problemas con Beck para algo que sirva.

Ni siquiera Tori había cerrado la puerta del auto con me pregunto.

Tori: dime que paso ahora, Jade ¿porque pelearon esta vez?- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y yo me ponía en marcha para ir a clases.

Jade: ¿acaso no puedo pasar a buscar a AmiEnemiga a su casa? Sin haber tenido una pelea con Beck-_tenía que esquivar un poco el tema todavía estaba un poco molesta por la situación de ayer aunque con vega al lado mío me lograba trasmitir un poco de tranquilidad que necesitaba en este momento _

Tori: Jade te conozco, tu no pasa a buscarme nunca porque quieras, siempre es por qué tuviste una pelea con Beck- respondió mirándome fijamente

Jade: está bien es verdad te vine a buscar por un problema con Beck –_en qué momento empezó a conocerme tan bien Vega_

Tori: ¿porque fue esta vez?

Jade: porque le dije que no quería salir con el este fin de semana porque tenía muchos trabajos acumulados_-eso era verdad parecía que los malditos maestros se habían puesto de acuerdo para mandarme una tonelada de trabajos y tareas y todos para el mismo día._

Tori: jade ¿cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con él en una cita?

Jade: no lo sé posiblemente como hace unas semanas atrás porque la pregunta

Tori: jade tu misma te estás dando la respuesta del porque él se enojó ayer

Jade: no entiendo a qué te refieres Vega-_porque rayos no me dice claramente lo que quiere decir_

Tori: Jade no has salido con él desde hace algún tiempo porque siempre tienes algo que hacer el siente que lo estás desplazando

_No lo había visto de ese modo a lo mejor era verdad lo estaba desplazando por mis trabajos de la escuela, pero él también sabe lo importante que es para mí tener buenas calificaciones para refregárselas en la cara de mi padre_; pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos y fue el sonido de teléfono de Tori acaso no conoce la opción de colocar su teléfono en modo silencioso.

Jade: contesta de una maldita vez Vega.

Tori: espera ¿quieres? Bien ya lo tengo- dijo mientras lograba tomar su teléfono

Tori: hola amor como amaneciste… bien igual… ahora estoy que llego a HA… bueno te veo al frente de mi casillero chao… yo igual te quiero.

Solo escuchaba aquella conversación y sentía como me hervía la sangre no sabía por qué me molestaba tanto el hecho de que Vega tuviera un novio; pero me habían entrado una ganas enormes de asesinar a cualquier persona que se me acercara o viera fijamente por mucho rato.

El resto del camino fue silencioso porque sabía si hablaba iba a descargar mi rabia con la idiota de Vega y ni siquiera sé el porqué de mi ira repentina pero tampoco quiero que la única persona que puedo recurrir cuando me pasa algo sin que haga tantas preguntas y me deje desahogarme en paz este enojada conmigo por una rabia que ni siquiera se dé donde apareció.

Al llegar Tori se despido de mi con un gesto con la mano y salió lo más rápido posible del auto salí igual de auto un poco más lento que Tori pero con un pensamiento en mi mente quien era el novio de Tori? Y porque me molestaba que Tori tuviera novio y para ninguna de las preguntas tenía una respuesta lógica me siento impotente al no saber que me pasa ni siquiera parezco ser yo hoy; entré a HA y mi vista se figo automáticamente al casillero de Tori.

Alrededor de Tori estaba Cat con un chico que no conocía aunque no podía evitar pensar que era lindo; no me importó el hecho de que mis clases empezaran en menos de cinco minutos más; tenía que conocer al novio de Vega.

Jade: hola cat.

Cat: Yay Jadey ¿cómo amaneciste?

Jade: Cat te he dicho que odio que me digas Jadey.

Cat: mira Jadey este es el novio de Tori se llama León y es de tercero-

Jade: un gusto conocerte León no tenía el placer de conocerte-dije con un odio es mis palabras que no quería que tuvieran

Tori: si lo lamento por no háblelos presentado antes pero no sé había presentado la oportunidad- dijo para tratar de calmar la situación que se estaba empezando a formular por mi culpa

León: bueno amor te veo a la hora de almuerzo entonces- dijo mientras le robaba un beso a Tori y emprendía camino hacia su clase

En ese momento mi mente quedo en blanco solo se repetía una y otra vez la imagen de Vega siendo besada y lo único que sentía eran mis uñas clavándose en la palma de mis manos y mi ira aumentaba consideradamente.

Cat: chicas lo siento me tengo que ir- dijo mientras daba saltitos para su clase _agradezco que Cat me regreso mis pensamientos o no sé qué le hubiera hecho._

Tori: bueno Jade yo igual me voy nos vemos luego- dijo para tratar de arrancar de ahí

No sé por qué pero solo cogí la mano de Tori y me la llevó al armario del conserje reviso que este no estuviera durmiendo y cerró la puerta con seguro

Tori: Jade porque me trajiste aquí

Jade: Vega quiero que me digas todo de ese noviecito tuyo TODO

Tori: porque te interesa saber sobre león – respondió mientras claramente resistía las ganas de reír por mi actitud

Jade: tu solo responde Vega- _ni siquiera yo lo sé_

Tori: no te voy a responder nada hasta que me des una buena razón para hacerlo

Jade: Vega sabes que no tengo ningún problema para que conozcas mis tijeras de cerca si no contestas- definitivamente ya estaba perdiendo mi poco autocontrol

Tori: está bien te diré lo que sé se llama león

Jade: eso ya lo sé Vega

Tori: me dejas terminar

Jade: está bien continua

Tori: se llama león y está cursando el último año

Jade: y como lo conociste como te pidió andar con quiero saberlo todo- _enserio ya ni controlo lo que sale de mi boca_

Tori: ja ja ja ja Jade si no te conociera diría que estas celosa

_Ni siquiera había pensado esa posibilidad pero si eso fuera cierto eso explicaría mi ira repentina por el hecho de saber que Tori tenía novio pero no podía estar celando a Tori estoy de novia con Beck lo quiero por eso hemos vuelto, ¿no es cierto? pero tampoco podía negar el hecho de que Tori se había logrado ganar un lugar en su mente en este último tiempo casi logrando desplazar a Beck. _

Jade: como se te ocurre que voy a estar celosa porque tengas a un novio; solo quiero saber cómo es para que cuando te deje burlarme de ti- _no podía pensar en una mejor mentira; tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para que Tori me diera otra en que pensar_

Tori: si es solo por eso entonces después de te dijo ahora quiero ir a clases ya llevamos un buen rato aquí – se podía notar un poco de tristeza en sus palabras

Jade: Vega tu no vas a salir de aquí hasta que me hables de ese chico

Tori: ¿PARA QUE QUIERES SABER? PARA HACER MI VIDA MISERABLE PARA BURLARTE PARA SER UN ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA TI SABES QUE MAS OLVIDATE QUE EXISTO JADE OLVIDATE QUE CUANDO TENGAS PROBLEMAS VENIRME A BUSCAR ME CANSE E HECHO DE TODO PARA HACER AMIGAS PERO TU SOLO TE PREOCUPAS POR TI- dijo mientras salía del armario del conserje

Jade: VEGA regresa ahora acá todavía no terminamos de hablar VEGAAA

No había puesto atención a nada en las clases de la mañana por una sencilla razón Vega

Todavía no podía entender por qué odiaba a el novio de Tori, al chico no lo conocía y no le había hecho nada tampoco, pero no lo quería cerca de Tori sentía que ella se merecía algo mejor que un niño bonito que tenía más pinta de gay que Robbie. Pero de repente me acorde de algo que dijo Tori mientras hablábamos _si no te conociera Jade diría que estas celosa_ estúpida vega como puede pensar que me pongo celosa de un chico que le puede tomar la mano cuanto tiempo quiera que la puede andar abrazando cada vez que quiera sentir el olor de ella ese hipnotizaste olor a vainilla poder contemplar esos ojos marrones que tiene por el tiempo que uno quiera o poderle robar un beso de esos hermosos labios que Vega posee; si no lo hubiese pensado yo misma no me lo creería ,de verdad estoy celosa de ese tal León pero cuando paso cuando empezó a ver a vega de esa manera tenia tantas preguntas pero ninguna respuesta.

Sin darme cuenta había pasado toda la mañana pensando en vega y ahora me tocaba verla en el almuerzo con su noviecito.

Al frente de mi casillero

Jade:_ genial me doy cuenta que siento algo por Tori y tengo que soportar verla con su novio_

Cat: Jadey, vamos a comprar nuestro almuerzo-me dijo Cat detrás de mí no sé en qué momento llego pero no me importa mucho

Jade: Cat que te dicho sobre llamarme así- respondí mientras emprendía camino hacia Festus

Cat: está bien Jade vamos

Solo compré un burrito y una bebida dietética aunque no tuviera hambre y Cat se compró unas papas a la francesa

Se sentaron en su mesa y empezaron a comer

Cat: Jade que te pasa – pregunto rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en la mesa después de sentarnos

Jade: nada Cat –respondí

Cat: a mí no me engañas te conozco de primaria se cuándo algo te molesta de verdad

Jade: está bien hay algo que molesta pero no te puedo decir –_maldición ahora todos creen conocerme_

Cat. Te molesta el hecho de que Tori tenga novio-respondió segura

Jade: como lo supiste-_tan obvia fui esta mañana_

Cat: fácil esa cara que pusiste cuando león Beso a Tori solo te la había visto cuando tu papa te conto sobre tu madrastra ni siquiera con Beck te habías puesto tan celosa y el si te había dado motivos para estarlo

Jade: es verdad pero no puedo estar celosa por Vega después de todo es Vega de la que estamos hablando – _esa era una muy buena razón del porque no podía esta celosa de Vega_

Cat: Jade te lo digo porque soy tu amiga y quiero lo mejor para ti… tu nunca odiaste a Tori

Jade: porque dices eso Cat si yo de verdad la odiaba y ahora no sé lo que siento por ella- _mi mente parece que se tomó unas malditas vacaciones porque no puedo pensar nada claramente la única cosa que tengo en mente es Vega._

Cat: si de verdad la hubieses odiado no te hubiese importado nada de lo que ella hiciera sencillamente le hubieras echo la vida imposible y punto; ella ni siquiera hubiese durado un mes aquí con todo lo que le hubieras hecho, pero todo lo hiciste para llamar su atención.

Antes de que siguiéramos con nuestra conversación aparecieron Robbie con André con sus respectivos almuerzos

Robbie: hola chicas

André: hola jade hola rojita

Jade y Cat: hola

Cat, Robbie y André conversaban sobre su día mientras que yo pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho mi amiga sabía perfectamente que Cat era muy infantil para su edad pero ella se daba cuenta de cosas que nadie más veía como el hecho que de si de verdad hubiese odiado a Tori le hubiera echo cosas peores como la niña del cuarto grado que había dejado colgando al medio del gimnasio de la escuela porque paso a golpear sin intención a Cat al pensar en eso todavía me daba risa

Rex: alguien sabe que le pasa a la bruja del oeste –_maldito muñeco porque sencillamente no se puede quedar callado_

Cat: yo sé- _me conocerá muy bien pero sigue siendo Cat y puede decir algo que no quiero que salga a luz tan pronto._

Jade: mira Cat un libro para colorear y crayones de colores- _odio andar con peso extra en mi mochila pero este momento agradezco tenerlo a mano._

Cat: Yay crayones de colores

Rex: Cat, Cat cuenta que le pasa a la bruja-_maldito muñeco y maldito Robbie _

Antes de que a Cat se le salga algo de lo que hablamos recién prefiero hacer callar al muñeco y lo lanzo al basurero más cercano; por mientras André y Robbie contemplan el viaje de Rex aprovecho para retirarme de ahí llevándome a Cat

Jade: Cat necesito tu ayuda-definitivamente estoy desesperada por aclarar mi mente o sino no le pediría ayuda a Cat

Cat: para que Jadey- respondió mirando los posibles dibujos que iba a pintar

Jade: necesito que le preguntes a Tori si tiene algo para hoy después de clases

Cat: está bien pero que pasa si no me quiere responder- _eso es algo idiota sabe muy bien que Tori siempre le va responder por mas enojada que este con ella_

Jade: lo va hacer porque eres tú, si te dice que no tiene nada le dices que tú quieres ir a ver una película con ella de acuerdo

Cat: YAY película –dijo mientras se iba dando saltitos en busca de Tori

No sabía él porque estaba haciendo esto solo sé que si quiero aclarar las cosas con Tori o mejor dicho los sentimientos que tengo por ella tenía una sola oportunidad y esa era hoy

Después de un rato llego Cat

Jade: y tiene algo que hacer hoy – pregunto antes de que Cat hablara y terminara de acercarse

Cat: dijo que no tenía nada que hacer; pero que tenía muchos trabajos atrasados así que tampoco podía ver una película conmigo – respondió con un puchero

Jade: bien ahora solo falta que terminen las clases y pondré en marcha mi plan- _cual plan pensé si no tengo ninguno pero se me ocurrirá algo a medida que avanza el día_

Cat: jade te le vas a declarar a Tori

_Enserio a esta pequeña no se le escapa nada pero no lo había pensado tampoco recién ahora sabía que me "gustaba" Tori no se lo podía decir así nada mas pero tampoco podía tolerar el esperar aclarar mi cabeza para decirle lo que sentía por ella después podía ser demasiado tarde tenía que poner todo en juego, hoy sabía que podía perder más de lo que podía ganar pero tenía que hacerlo_.

Jade: si Cat solo espero que ella me corresponda-le dije con una medio sonrisa

Cat: lo hará Jade- respondió con la sonrisa más sincera que podía darme en este momento y se agradezco infinitamente.

Jade: gracias Cat eres la mejor amiga que podría tener.

La ultima clase del día era una que compartía con Tori a pesar de que nos enojáramos siempre nos sentábamos juntas en esa clase para no aburrirnos. Cuando faltaban diez minutos para el término de la clase le escribí una nota en mi cuaderno

Jade:

"_Todavía enojada conmigo Vega"_

Tori:

"_No sabes que no puedo pasar mucho tiempo enojada contigo "_

Jade:

"_Te recuerdas que todavía me debes repuestas"_

Tori:

"_No te las voy a responder"_

Jade:

"_Porque no"_

Tori:

"_Porque todavía no me das una buena razón."_

Ante este último mensaje sonó el timbre, Tori recogió todas sus cosas y se despidió de Jade con un beso en la mejilla se había vuelto una forma que teníamos para decir que todo estaba bien entre ella y yo y que volvíamos a ser aminemigas pero este beso en la mejilla me descoloco completamente me sentí débil un por un momento y mis mejillas tomaron un color rojizo que Tori no alcanzo a ver por lo rápido que salió del salón y agradezco infinitamente que no me viera

Cuando reaccione de nuevo salí rápidamente en busca de Tori que ya iba bajando las escaleras a un paso relativamente rápido.

Jade: Vega no quieres que te lleve- _definitivamente el darme cuenta de que me gusta Tori me estaba volviendo débil._

Tori: lo siento jade para otra será león se ofreció a llevarme ya que no podremos vernos este fin de semana porque tengo trabajos así que no lo voy a poder ver, de verdad lo siento.

Jade: está bien Vega pero me la debes- _Maldito León_

Tori: claro, bueno adiós- se despido con una sonrisa

Tori iba saliendo por la puerta cuando se regresó para darme otro beso en la mejilla

Tori: ese es por todo lo que te grite en la mañana bueno adiós te veo el lunes- dijo mientras corría a la salida

Solo la vi salir y me que viendo por donde había salido

Jade: Me podría acostumbrar a que me bese

X: y quien más te ha estado besando para que digas eso

Jade: nadie que te importe Oliver además tu dijiste a ayer que habíamos terminado-_se me había olvidado el pequeño gran problema de Beck_

Beck: sabes que nunca terminamos de verdad

Jade: ayer parecías muy convincente además me he dado cuenta de que estamos igual o peor a cuando terminamos definitivamente así que lo estado pensando y creo que debiéramos quedar solo como amigos

Beck: jade bebé lo que me dices no es enserio ¿cierto?-podía distinguir que su voz se había quebrado un poco

Jade: si lo es Beck y si te lo digo aquí y ahora es porque hoy me di cuenta que no te quiero como pareja te quiero como amigo hasta como hermano pero nada más – _aunque aparente de que no siento nada al decirle esto me duele romper con él._

Beck: voy a aceptar este rompimiento y prometo no molestarme más si me dices por quien me dejas y si se alguien es mucho mejor que yo.

Jade: lo prometes en serio y además el no enojarte y apoyarme incondicionalmente

Beck: prometido-responde mirándome a los ojos

Jade: es Vega- _se siente extraño decirlo en voz alta pero aun así me gusta_

Beck solo soltó una risa sonora y me abrazo tan fuerte que pensé que me iba a sacar todo el aire de mi cuerpo

Beck: te tardaste en darte cuenta que te gustaba

_Eso definitivamente no lo esperaba estaba preparada para gritos o reclamos pero no para esto._

Jade: a ver no entiendo porque dices eso deberías estar molesto te dejo por una chica y no es cualquier chica es una de tus mejores amigas- le respondí claramente confundida por su reacción

Beck: jade te conozco, sé que desde que llego Tori a HA tu haz cambiando no eras la chica que todo el mundo temía eras la jade que solo Cat y yo conocíamos

Jade: tan obvia era

Beck: no eras obvia solo que no sabías como actuar con una persona que por más que la trataras mal ella siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarte

Jade: eso es verdad me enamore de una completa idiota

Beck: jajajaja eso es verdad

Jade: pero en verdad no te molesta que deje por Vega –t_engo que estar segura no quiero que este molesto conmigo_

Beck: la verdad un poco pero es porque me diste falsas esperanzas en estos dos meses que volvimos a estar juntos pero nada más, para serte franco sabía que esto algún día pasaría en el fondo de mi corazón.

Jade: de verdad que yo quería estar contigo quería intentarlo de nuevo contigo pero el hecho de haber descubierto que Tori tenía novio me hizo darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, de verdad lo siento.

Beck: te puedo dar un abrazo como amigos-pido con un puchero

Jade: claro, pero solo de tres segundos- estiro sus brazos y me envolvió - 1…2…3 listo

Beck: bueno me tengo que ir antes de que todos en la escuela sepan que hemos terminado y las chicas no me dejen ir a mi casa-dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida- adiós Jade- me dijo saliendo por la puerta principal

Jade: adiós

Guarde todo mis cosas que no iba a ocupar este fin de semana y me fui a mi auto para ir a mi casa a cambiarme y me dirijo a la casa de Tori, con una sola cosa en mente decirle a Tori lo que sentía por ella, aunque todavía no estuviera segura de lo que sentía pero iba a aclarar mis sentimientos por ella, aunque perdiera mi corazón en el intento.

Al llegar se dirigió hacia la entrada principal pero sabía que a Tori no le gustaba que la molestaran cuando estaba estudiando así que me fui a la parte de atrás y entro por la ventana de Tori; al llegar al frente de la ventana solo la abrí sé que Tori nunca me deja la ventana con seguro por mas enojada que este, logré entrar y veo que Tori tenía todos sus cuadernos en su escritorio pero ella no estaba, así que me senté en la cama a esperarla cinco minutos más tarde aparece Tori con un café en su mano sin percatarse de mi

Tori: ah hoy va hacer una noche muy larga tengo mucha tarea- dijo mientras dejaba su café encima de su escritorio.

Jade: si quieres te ayudo para que termines más rápido-_como adoro asustarla_

Tori: jade ¿cuándo llegaste? y ¿cómo entrarte?

Jade: llegue hace como 5 minutos y entre por la ventana-dije mientras la señalaba

Tori: y que haces aquí- pregunto todavía agitada por su resiente susto

Jade: primero venía a hablar algo contigo que es importante para mí pero ahora creo que te voy a ayudar a hacer tu tarea-_no hago ni la mía y ahora tengo que hacer la tarea de ella que rayos me pasa._

Tori: no me digas que todavía estas enojada con Beck y no sabías que hacer para volver – _eso me molesto un poco pero era verdad casi siempre que llega a su casa era por eso no podía culparla._

Jade: ¿has visto The Slap en esta última hora?

Tori: no porque

Jade: míralo y después seguimos hablando-respondí no _quería que se sintiera mal por cualquier cosa que pasa entre nosotras por culpa de que piense que todavía estoy con Beck_

Tori: cómo es eso de tu y Beck ya no están en una relación

Jade: bueno lo termine hoy en la tarde después de que me dieras el segundo beso en la escalera.

Tori: pero porque si recién hoy en la mañana me estaba pidiendo ayuda para arreglar las cosas entre ustedes que paso- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado

Jade: quieres la versión larga o la corta

Tori: mmm la larga

Jade: bueno hoy me di cuenta de que me gusta otra persona y que por más que quiera a Beck solo lo quiero como amigo hasta como un hermano pero nada mas

Tori: y quien es el afortunado o desafortunado que le robo el corazón a la gran Jade West-pregunto con un tono de tristeza en su voz

Solo me acercó y beso en los labios a Tori sin esperar que esta me correspondiera me alejo

Jade: fuiste tú Vega- respondí mirándola a los ojos para que viera que no estaba mintiendo

Espere alguna respuesta de Tori pero no hubo nada solo me estaba mirando a los ojos como si fuera darle alguna señal de que esto era un mentira

Tori: por favor dime que este no es otro sueño por favor dímelo-susurro

Jade: no lo es Tori no es otro sueño- dije mientras de nuevo se aventuraba a besar a Tori- y si quieres te lo puedo demostrar toda la noche que no es un sueño- respondí con una sensual voz que solo yo podía crear para ese momento

Tori: por favor hazlo –susurro en mis labios

Jade: claro pero con un condición.

Tori: cual-pregunto sin querer apartarse de mis labios

Jade: tienes que dejar al idiota de León- respondí mientras le mordía el labio inferior

Tori: hecho; alguna otra cosa que quiera- respondió risueña

Jade: si quiero que seas solo mía para el resto de nuestra vida

Tori: eso te lo puedo asegurar pero yo también quiero una condición

Jade: cual- pregunte mientras besa su cuello

Tori: que me dejes terminar mis trabajos atrasados

Jade: no quiero

Tori: jade por favor tengo que terminarlos por favor-dijo mientras se ponía de pie

Jade: de acuerdo pero ya me debes dos- _sí que arruino el momento con sus malditos trabajos_

Tori: ya no te enojes ¿sí?, termino y hago todo lo que tú quieras – ante esta mención yo solo levante una de mis cejas mientras por mi mente pasan muchas cosas que podía hacerle a Vega

Jade: cuidado con lo que propones Vega te puedo tomar la palabra

Tori: ayúdame y termino más rápido así me puedes explicar el cómo te diste cuenta que me querías- dijo _mientras trataba de ignorar mi comentario pero en su rostro se podía ver un tono rojizo al escuchar mi comentario_

Jade: te la explico si me dices desde cuando estas enamorada de mi-_ necesitaba saberlo la curiosidad me estaba consumiendo._

Tori: mmm creo que desde que te vi la primera vez que te vi, te veas muy bien echándome el café enzima mío

Jade: jajajajaj no creo que alguien se vea bien cuando le derrama café sobre otra

Tori: bueno tú eres la excepción ahora cuenta cómo te diste cuenta

Jade: me di cuenta esta mañana cuando te llamo el idiota de León

Tori. Así que el plan de Cat si funciono

Jade: que plan de Cat- pregunte desconcertada _esa pequeña me debe unas cuantas explicaciones_.

Tori: bueno es que Cat sabía lo que yo sentía por ti así que planeo que yo te diera celos para ver como reaccionabas no savia con quien darte celos pero no conocía a nadie para hacerlo pero de la nada aprecio León que me invito a salir acepte y con Cat pusimos el plan en marcha y te demoraste menos de lo que creíamos

Jade: esa enana me las a pagar

Tori: ¿por qué?

Jade: porque sabía todo lo que pasaba y aun así se atrevió a engañarme

Tori: yo creo que deberías agradécele gracias a ella te diste cuenta lo que sentías por mí-me dijo con un toque de orgullo y alegría en sus palabras

Solo me recosté boca arriba en la cama de Tori con uno de mis brazos tapando mis ojos hoy definitivamente había sido un día muy largo y tenía mucho en que pensar pero no podía hacerlo tenía que terminar la tarea de Tori.

Tori: en qué piensas Jade- dijo mientras se sentaba en mi estómago con sus piernas a los costados de mí.

Jade: en que tengo una latina en sima mío y que si no fuera porque tiene tareas que hacer me la estaría comiendo a besos-respondí mientras quitaba brazo para ver esos ojos que me encantaban

Tori: bueno tengo todo un fin de semana para terminarla total no tengo novio o novia con el cual salir- respondió con una sonrisa en su cara

Jade: como que no tienes novia –_que acaso estoy pintada claramente soy su novia ahora_

Tori: yo solo veo a una "amiga" acostada en mi cama y yo enzima de ella nada mas

Jade: VEGA

Tori: es verdad yo no tengo novia

_Ya me había rebajado mucho en este día cuanto más tenía que hacerlo para que hacer feliz a la morena que estaba sentada en mí._

Jade: está bien Vega tú ganas; Victoria Vega ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Tori: mmm no lo se

Jade: Vega responde de una maldita ves antes de que me arrepienta-_definitivamente mi poca paciencia ya está en su límite y eso que todavía no somos nada, posiblemente termine en hospital psiquiátrico por tu culpa_

Tori: si quiero-respondió mientras se acerca a besarme y gustosa correspondí ese beso_ aunque no me importaría terminar ahí sí puedo probar estos labios cuando yo quiera._

Son las 3 de la mañana y todavía estoy despierta en la cama de Tori con ella acostada en mi pecho; en este día habían pasado muchas cosas buenas pero ala ves malas

El haber terminado mi novio

El descubrir que estaba enamorada de Vega

El saber que Cat es más inteligente de lo que se piensa

Y se puede decir que lo mejor de todo es que ahora tenía de novia a Tori Vega la única persona que de verdad me ha querido tal cual como soy y la única que no se dejó dominar por mí si no que se mantuvo firme y yo fui la que cedió ante ella increíblemente.

Reviso mi teléfono y tengo dos mensajes nuevos de Cat y Beck

Cat

"Hablaste con ella son novias ahora dime que si"-solo ruedo los ojos después de leer este mensaje

Beck

"Cat me dijo que hoy ibas a hablar con ella suerte y ojala ella de verdad te haga feliz lo que yo no pude hacer"

Miro a mi lado para ver como descansaba sobre su pecho Tori

Algo me dice que con ella al lado mío voy hacer la persona más feliz del planeta solo espero que ella también lo sea conmigo.

Me acomode un poco para abrazar mejor a Tori y cerro mis ojos para disfrutar este momento de tener tan cerca a la única persona que siempre me quiso aunque la tratara mal y aunque nunca lo aceptara en público me había enamorado de Tori Vega.


End file.
